Without a Reason
by aicchan
Summary: "SEMBUHKAN KAKINYA! KAU DOKTER. 'KAN! SEMBUHKAN DIA!" Matt menangis sejadinya di pelukan L. "Ku mohon… jangan biarkan dia lumpuh… ku mohon…" My New Death Note fic. Matt-Mello. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**-Without a Reason**

Disclaimer : T. Obata & T. Ohba

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship

Chara : Matt - Mello

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Cuaca mendung menggelayut di langit sore itu. Hujan mulai turun dengan gerimis terlebih dahulu membasahi bumi. Di sebuah rumah sakit, tampaklah sosok seorang pria jangkung berkulit pucat dengan rambut sehitam malam. Dia memacu cepat langkahnya melintasi koridor kosong, nyaris berlari.

"Ryuuzaki! Tunggu!" Seorang pemuda yang tampak beberapa tahun lebih muda dari pria tadi berusaha menyesuaikan langkahnya tanpa membuat kegaduhan. Rambut coklatnya sedikit basah terkena air hujan saat mereka keluar dari mobil tadi, "Ryuuzaki!" serunya putus asa.

Pria jangkung yang dipanggilnya sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya dan dia segera berbelok di ujung koridor. Di sana telah ada 2 orang di depan ruang ICU.

"L..." Seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri pria yang tadi di panggil dengan nama Ryuuzaki itu. Dia memandang pemuda asing yang ada di sana, "Dia—"

"Rekanku. Tidak apa—dia tahu aku sebagai 'L'." Dia lalu beralih pada seorang anak berambut kemerahan yang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya; "Matt…." L menyentuh pundak anak laki-laki yang ternyata sedang meneteskan airmatanya dalam diam.

Anak bernama Matt itu tidak memandang L sama sekali. Dia terisak pelan sebelum akhirnya membenamkan wajahnya di dada L.

"It's okay." L mengusap kepala anak itu dengan lembut.

Hal itu membuat pemuda yang datang bersamanya terkejut. Dia tidak pernah tahu sisi rekan kerjanya yang seperti itu.

"Maaf."

Si pemuda terkejut saat pria paruh baya tadi menyapanya, "Perkenalkan, nama saya Roger. Penanggung jawab Wammy's House."

"Oh—aah… Yagami Raito. Saya bekerja bersama Ryuuzaki di Jepang." Jawab Raito dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Untunglah dia sudah menguasai bahasa ini sejak SMU.

"Pastinya." Roger tersenyum sebentar dan wajahnya kembali muram.

"Boleh saya tahu apa yang terjadi. Kenapa Ryuuzaki... maksudku L, tergesa-gesa kembali ke Inggris." Raito tampak heran dan sedikit jengah dalam atmosfir asing di sana.

Roger memandang L yang kini duduk di samping Matt masih dengan memeluk bocah laki-laki yang usianya tak lebih dari 12 tahun itu, "Saat ini—sahabat Matt, Mello… sedang ada di dalam sana. Sejak kemarin sebenarnya, tapi kondisinya tiba-tiba saja drop. Dokter sudah memeriksanya sejak 4 jam lalu." Roger memandang pintu ruang ICU yang tertutup rapat, "Dokter mengatakan kalau kondisinya kritis. Dan aku pun—tidak merasa kalau Mello akan pulih." Suara Roger bergetar dan dia memunggungi Raito sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri.

Bingung harus berbuat apa, Raito memilih untuk duduk berjarak 3 bangku dari L. Dia memandang L tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Masih belum mengerti alasan keberadaannya disini.

Sekitar 1 jam yang membingungkan Raito itu, pintu ruang ICU terbuka dan keluarlah seorang dokter. Roger langsung menghampiri dokter itu.

"—Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Roger tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

Dokter itu melepas penutup wajahnya, dia tampak lelah, "—Kami… sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Anak itu, akan pulih…. Namun dia tidak akan pernah sama lagi seperti dia yang dulu; ku rasa."

"Maksud anda, Dok?" Tanya Roger.

L memandang dokter itu tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Matt.

"Jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu, dia selamat saja sudah merupakan suatu keajaiban." Dokter itu berhenti bicara untuk beberapa waktu sebelum melanjutkan keterangannya, "Organ dalam tubuhnya rusak parah, terlebih di kedua kakinya. Dia—tidak akan bisa melakukan kegiatan hariannya secara bebas lagi."

"Maksud anda… Mello—akan lumpuh?" suara Roger tercekat.

Dokter itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"TIDAAAK!" Matt berteriak, "MELLO TIDAK AKAN LUMPUH! TIDAAAAK!"

"Matt, tenanglah!" L memeluk tubuh kecil Matt, "Tidak apa."

"SEMBUHKAN KAKINYA! KAU DOKTER. 'KAN? SEMBUHKAN DIA!" Matt menangis sejadinya di pelukan L. "Ku mohon… jangan biarkan dia lumpuh… ku mohon…"

Raito membeku saat melihat bukan hanya Matt saja yang menangis. L pun… sosok yang selama ini dikenal Raito sebagai sosok yang dingin… kini membiarkan airmatanya mengalir di pipinya.

Dokter itu memandang Roger, "Kami sarankan dia tinggal sedikit lebih lama di sini. Setidaknya sampai dia menerima kondisi tubuhnya saat ini."

Setelah dokter dan para perawat itu pergi, L, Matt dan Roger pun masuk ke ruang ICU itu. Raito mengikuti dan berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup. Dia memandang sosok kecil yang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan alat-alat kedokteran yang menunjang hidupnya.

Anak itu, berambut pirang lembut. Rambut lurus panjang itu tergerai halus di bantal putih yang menyangga kepalanya. Kulitnya bersih, hanya ternoda oleh luka gores di sana-sini. Seandainya saja Raito tidak mendengar namanya di luar tadi, dia pasti akan mengira anak itu adalah anak perempuan.

L berdiri di salah satu sisi tempat tidur sementara Matt dan Roger di sisi yang lain.

Matt menangis sesenggukan seraya menggenggam tangan Mello erat-erat. Dia menolak saat Roger berusaha melepaskannya. Matanya sembab dan wajahnya memerah. Raito berpikir kalau anak itu pasti sudah menangis sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

L memberi isyarat pada Roger agar mereka keluar dari ruangan itu. L pun berjalan menuju pintu. Saat itu dia terkejut melihat Raito, "… Yagami-Kun..." Dia buru-buru mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Sudah terlambat. Aku lihat semuanya." Kata Raito sambil membukakan pintu untuk 2 orang itu, "Kau pasti lupa kalau aku juga ada di sini."

Roger berpamitan untuk kembali ke Wammy's House terlebih dahulu untuk mengabarkan kondisi Mello saat ini. Lalu L dan Raito pun duduk kembali di depan ruang ICU itu.

"—Maaf… aku jadi menyeretmu dalam situasi seperti ini." Kata L.

"Harus ku akui kalau aku cukup shock. Kemarin, setelah menerima telepon dari entah siapa, Roger kurasa, kau langsung mengemasi barangmu dan tiba-tiba bilang harus kembali ke Inggis secepatnya. Kau membuat kami semua kaget. Sampai-sampai ayah memintaku untuk menemanimu."

L hanya diam. Dia duduk dalam posisinya yang biasa, menekuk kedua lututnya hingga bersentuhan dengan dagunya.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

L mengangguk. Lagi-lagi tanpa suara.

"…. Mereka—keluargamu?"

L memandang dinding putih di hadapannya, "'Tidak'—Bukan keluarga kandung, tapi 'ya'—karena kami memang 'keluarga'. Aku, Matt dan Mello tinggal di panti asuhan. Dan Roger adalah pengurus Wammy's House, nama panti asuhan kami. Watari adalah orang yang membangunnya."

Raito terkejut, tapi dia berusaha tetap tenang. Dia tidak menyangka kalau detektif ternama dunia adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Terlebih lagi pendiri panti asuhan itu adalah orang yang selama ini menjadi tangan kanan L.

"Aku, Matt, Mello dan anak-anak yang lain, tumbuh besar di Wammy's House tanpa pernah mengenal keluarga kami yang sebenarnya. Tapi itu tidak penting, karena Wammy's House itulah—tempat dimana keluarga kami berada."

"Lalu... apa penyebab Mello sampai jadi seperti itu?"

"Roger bilang… Mello pergi ke gunung seorang diri untuk mencari tanaman obat."

"Tanaman obat?"

"Ya. Salah satu pengurus panti yang berasal dari China mengerti cara membuat obat-obatan tradisional. Dan obat-obatan itu dibutuhkan oleh Near."

"Near?"

L memandang Raito sekilas, "Cerita ini akan panjang."

"…. Jangan berhenti, kalau begitu."

L tersenyum samar dan meneruskan ceritanya, "Mello dan Near…. Adalah 2 anak yang merupakan kandidat utama penerus nama L setelah aku. Mello selalu menganggap Near sebagai saingannya karena tidak bisa menggeser Near yang ada di peringkat 1. Mereka seperti air dan minyak. Mello anak yang riang dan aktif. Sedikit temepramental dan egois. Near—sebaliknya—tertutup dan jarang bergaul, seakan dia ada di dunianya sendiri."

L menghela nafas, "Roger bilang, semua ini terjadi karena pertengkaran biasa antara Mello dan Near. Beberapa anak melihat Mello berteriak pada Near di salah satu beranda kelas. Dan tiba-tiba Near terjatuh dari beranda itu. Near tidak mendapat cidera serius, hanya saja dia mengalami shock. Terlebih lagi, sejak lahir dia punya gangguan pernafasan.

Anak-anak yang lain mengatakan kalau Mello mendorong Near. Tapi Matt bilang tidak mungkin. Tapimenurut Roger, anak-anak di lapangan melaporkan hal yang sama. Sejak itu, Mello mulai dijauhi teman-temannya. Tentu saja Matt tetap ada di pihaknya, kau akan terkejut melihat betapa Matt mempercayai Mello."

Baik L maupun Raito terdiam. Otak Raito masih berusaha mencerna cerita tadi.

"Lalu—Roger memberitahuku kalau Mello menghilang, ku pikir Mello hanya pergi ke tempat pesembunyiannya di gudang belakang dan ku minta Roger untuk tenang. Namun—berita yang ku dapat selanjutnya dari Roger adalah bahwa Mello jatuh dari tebing di bukit hutan belakang Wammy's House.

Roger bilang Matt memberitahunya kalau Mello belum juga kembali. Padahal saat itu hujan turun dengan deras. Roger sendiri terkejut karena ternyata Mello tidak bersama Matt seperti biasa. Seluruh pengurus pun mencari Mello hingga salah satunya menemukan Mello di bawah tebing dengan luka parah—dan dia… menggenggam tanaman obat untuk Near…."

L menyembunyikan wajahnya di lututnya, "…. Mello—bukan anak yang tega mendorong orang dari beranda. Walau dia sulit untuk mengontrol emosinya; tapi aku tahu… Mello tidak mendorong Near."

Mendengar suara putus asa seperti itu, Raito meletakkan tangannya di pundak L, "Kau bisa ke Wammy's House dan melihat beranda itu, 'kan?"

"Ya, aku sudah pikirkan itu. Setelah Mello sadar, aku akan memeriksa beranda itu."

"Harusnya aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah berhenti berpikir." Raito memandang Raito, "Istirahatlah! Kau sama sekali tidak tidur selama penerbangan tadi."

L menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan bisa istirahat sebelum Mello membuka matanya."

Raito tidak bicara lagi. dia tahu benar kalau rekannya itu terlalu keras kepala untuk di nasehati.

.

.

Empat hari berlalu. Keadaan Mello sudah normal lagi. Kemarin dia sadar, dan Raito terkejut mengetahui betapa tenang suara Mello saat mengatakan, 'Lumpuh pun tidak apa. Karena aku masih bisa hidup'. Nyaris saja Raito melupakan kalau Mello masih berumur 13 tahun.

Hari ini, L dan Raito pergi ke Wammy's House untuk memeriksa beranda yang menjadi permasalahan. Roger menemani Matt di RS. Sekarang dia sedang bicara dengan dokter dan meninggalkan Matt yang sedang mendorong kursi roda Mello di taman untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Sebentar lagi musim gugur. Udara makin dingin ya?" Mello memandang dedaunan yang mulai memerah dan mengering. "Yaah—aku tidak akan bisa ke gunung lagi."

"…. Bisa." Kata Matt.

Mello menoleh ke arah Matt.

"Aku akan menjadi pengganti kaki Mello. Kalau kau mau ke gunung, aku akan membawamu meski aku harus menggendongmu."

Mello nyengir, "Thanks."

Matt memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, tapi gagal. Dia malah menangis lagi.

"Matt—sudahlah! Berhenti menangis!" Mello menyuruh Matt berpindah ke depannya dan Mello pun memeluk sahabat karibnya itu, "Aku tidak apa-apa. kalau kau terus menangis, itu hanya akan membuatku merasa tidak enak."

Matt mengangguk dan mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Anak pintar." Mello mengusap-usap kepala Matt, "Nah—ayo jalan lagi. Ke sana! Pohon itu besaaar." Mello menunjuk sebuah pohon besar di tengah taman RS. Matt membawanya mendekat, "Wuaaah—hampir sama besar seperti yang ada di Wammy's House, ya?"

"Kau benar. Aku ingat kau pernah patah tulang gara-gara jatuh dari pohon itu."

Mello tertawa, "Kau bisa tenang sekarang, aku tidak akan patah tulang lagi." Mello menangkap sebuah daun yang jatuh ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba dia bersin cukup keras.

Matt memakaikan selimut yang terlipat di kantung yang ada di belakang kursi roda Mello, "Kita masuk, yuk! Kelihatannya hujan akan turun." Matt melihat kalau semua yang ada di taman pun sudah bergegas masuk.

"Aku masih mau di sini."

"Tidak boleh." Matt mendorong kursi roda Mello dengan cepat. Saat mereka sampai di koridor, hujan pun turun tanpa ampun, "Selamat." Dia memandang Mello, "Kalau kau kehujanan, kau bisa demam. Dan L akan membunuhku kalau sampai itu terjadi."

Mello tertawa kecil, "Mana mungkin." Dia merapatkan selimutnya, tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa dingin. Matt membawanya kembali ke kamar. Di sana, L sudah menunggu, "L—" Mello berseru riang.

"Hai, M. Kau terlihat senang." L membantu Mello naik ke tempat tidur, "Darimana?"

"Berjalan-jalan di taman." Mello memakai selimut dan mantelnya, "Matt—aku mau coklat panas."

"Ee?" Matt kaget.

"Coklat panaaas. Dingin niiiih."

"Oh—baiklah, aku belikan di kantin." Matt pun keluar dari kamar.

L duduk di dekat tempat tidur Mello, "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Mello nyengir pada L, "Kau selalu tahu, ya?" Mello diam sebentar sebelum bertanya, "Near bagaimana? Kau habis dari Wammy's House 'kan?"

"Near baik. Milly bilang keadaannya sudah pulih. Rumput obat yang kau temukan sangat manjur."

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Anak itu aneh sih, di kasih obat dia malah muntah, sekalinya minum ramuan aneh dan ga jelas gitu, kondisinya langsung pulih." Mello bersandar di tumpukan bantal.

"Justru obat tradisional, terlebih dari China, sangat baik untuk kesehatan. Kau juga harus mencoba."

Mello menjulurkan lidah dengan ekspresi enek, "Mana mau. Coklat itu, bagiku adalah penyembuh segala penyakit."

L tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Mello, "Aku tahu kau tidak akan mungkin mendorong Near. Beranda itu memang sudah lapuk. Anak-anak yang lain mengira kau mengulurkan tanganmu untuk mendorong Near, padahal, kau berusaha meraihnya, kan?"

Mello tersenyum, "Aku tidak butuh apapun asal kau dan Matt percaya padaku." Katanya. "Oya—ngomong-ngomong, siapa pemuda yang kau bawa kemarin?"

"Namanya Yagami Raito. Dia siswa Universitas Tokyo yang telah mendapatkan posisi di bagian investigasi Kepolisian Jepang. Dia rekanku di kasus yang aku tangani sekarang."

"Begitu. Tapi tumben kau bawa rekanmu?"

"Sejujurnya— aku juga antara sadar dan tidak sadar kalau dia ikut." L tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan segera kembali ke Jepang, mungkin besok atau lusa. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Watari yang menyelesaikan kasusnya."

Mello mengangguk, "Aku paham. L sudah bersedia pulang saja—itu merupakan kehormatan untuku."

L memandang wajah Mello. Raut wajah anak laki-laki itu banyak berubah. L tidak lagi melihat bias nakal di bola nata hijau Mello, tidak lagi melihat raut wajah yang seakan menyembunyikan berjuta cara untuk meramaikan Wammy's House dengan kehebohan seperti biasa. Saat ini L memandang wajah Mello yang tenang, dan tampak lebih dewasa dari usianya.

Mello berubah banyak sejak dia diberitahu bahwa kedua kakinya tidak akan kembali seperti sedia kala. L tahu Mello berusaha bersikap biasa supaya sekelilingnya tidak khawatir. Tapi L lebih berharap Mello berteriak atau menangis dari pada tersenyum dan menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Matt kembali membawa nampan berisi 3 gelas coklat panas dan juga kue-kue manis, "Maaf—kantinnya… penuh sekali…." Matt terhuyung membawa nampan yang pastinya berat itu.

L berdiri dan membantunya, "Kenapa beli kue banyak sekali?"

Matt tampak lega setelah beban berat itu meninggalkannya, "Habis—kau kan tidak bisa tenang kalau tidak makan kue. Makanya aku belikan sekalian."

L terkejut, tapi dia lalu tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Matt. Aku hargai ini."

Matt nyengir dan membuat wajahnya memerah. Kenudian Matt mengeluarkan sebatang coklat dari saku jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Mello, "Aku temukan kesukaanmu."

"Wow! Thanks." Mello membuka bungkus coklat itu dengan tidak sabaran. Dia memang penggila coklat. Kecanduan mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa sukanya Mello pada batangan manis itu.

L duduk lagi bersamaan dengan Matt yang duduk di sebelah Mello, merapat padanya dalam selimut. L melihat Matt mengeluarkan DS miliknya, "Hmm—Ternyata kau masih suka memainkan itu, Matt?"

"Temtu saja. Ini pengisi waktu luang yang efektif sekali." Matt mulai menekan tombol-tombol di DS itu dan memandang layar nyaris tanpa berkedip. Segera saja dia tidak menghiraukan yang lain.

"Dasar, Matt. Kalau sudah bermain, aku saja dicuekin." Mello mengigit batang coklat itu dengan geram. "Oya, mana rekanmu? Dari tadi tidak kelihatan."

"Ah—tadi dia menelepon keluarganya. Selama disini, dia sama sekali belum menghubungi keluarganya di Jepang." L memakan sebuah kue sekaligus.

Mello menelan coklat yang dia kunyah dengan nikmat, "Kelihatannya dia orang pintar. Pasti ada sesuatu padanya yang menarik perhatianmu."

"Begitulah. Aku jadi merasa punya 'teman bicara'. Aku bahkan sudah meminta pada pihak kepolisian Jepang untuk mengizinkannya ikut denganku kalau ada kasus lain."

"Disetujui?"

"Dengan sangat baik." L tidak bisa menahan rasa puas dalam suaranya.

Mello tertawa geli, "Sekarang kau jadi punya teman adu mulut. Selama ini kau diam terus soalnya setiap bicara dengan orang lain, mereka pasti tidak bisa mengikuti levelmu." Mello menyimpan sisa coklatnya di meja.

"Kenapa tidak kau habiskan?"

"Nanti saja. Aku ngantuk."

Mendengar itu, Matt mematikan DS yang dari tadi mengeluarkan suara dentuman bom dan tembakan, "Tidurlah!" Matt melompat turun dari kasur dan menyelimuti Mello.

"Thanks." Mello menyamankan diri dalam kenyamanan di dalam selimut. Dia menguap sekali sebelum memejamkan matanya dan tidur.

Matt duduk di kursi yang lain dan melipat tangannya di sisi kasur untuk dijadikan sandaran kepalanya.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, tidurlah di sofa."

"Aku ga ngantuk." Kata Matt cepat. "Aku mau di sini saja."

L diam sambil memandang wajah Matt yang jelas sekali kalau sedang menahan kantuk. Tak lama, akhirnya Matt pun ikut terlelap, "Dasar bocah. Bilang capek saja malu," L kembali memakan kue yang dibelikan Matt, "Coklat panasnya terlupakan…."

.

.

"Jadi kalian akan kembali ke Jepang hari ini?" Mello kelihatan tidak rela.

"Kasus ini sudah hampir selesai. Semakin cepat aku kembali, semakin cepat aku akan pulang." L mengusap kepala Mello, "baik-baiklah di Wammy's House, jangan buat perkara lagi. Okay?"

"'Kay." Kata Mello sekenanya. Hari ini dia juga sudah diizinkan untuk pulang, meski dokter meminta untuk rutin melakukan check up.

"Roger, aku titip mereka." Kata L.

"Pasti."

Mello mendekati Raito saat L sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Roger, "Tolong, jadilah temannya terus ya? Kau tahu—susah mencari orang yang sepaham dengannya."

"Ya. Aku juga tidak keberatan menjadi temannya." Raito tersenyum pada Mello, "Sesekali mampirlah ke Jepang. Aku akan memandu kalian."

Mello mengangguk, "Baiklah. Bujuk juga L supaya dia mengizinkan kami pergi ke sana." Dia lalu memandang Matt, "Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya heran melihat Matt murung.

"… Tidak apa." Matt merapatkan jaket Mello.

Mello memandang tidak percaya pada Matt. Tapi dia tidak memaksa dan membiarkan Matt memakaikan syal padanya.

"Baiklah. Ku rasa sekarang waktunya kami berangkat," kata L. dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku mantelnya, "Bawa ini, hubungi aku kapan saja."

Mello menerima ponsel itu, "Aku tidak akan sering-sering mengganggumu."

"Sering pun tidak apa." kata L, "Nah—sampai jumpa kalau begitu." L memandang Matt, "Aku serahkan Mello dalam pengawasanmu."

"Beres." Kata Matt mantap.

Dan mereka bertiga memandang kepergian L dan Raito dengan taxi menuju ke bandara.

"Sekarang, kita pulang ke Wammy's House." Roger membantu Mello masuk dalam mobil, "Oya, aku dan L sudah mengatur kamarmu. Dan juga, ku rasa Matt belum memberitahumu kalau mulai sekarang kau berbagi kamar dengannya." Roger melipat kursi roda Mello.

"Eee? Sekamar?" Mello memandang Matt, "Kau yang minta?"

"Ya dan tidak. Sebelum aku minta, L sudah meyuruhku begitu. Jadi ya... pucuk dicinta ulam tiba. Lagian, kalau ada aku, kau tidak akan macam-macam." Matt masuk dan duduk di sebelah Mello.

Roger mengendarai mobil hitam tua itu meninggalkan tempat parkir RS, "Sudah, jangan bertengkar! Kata-kata Matt benar, Mello. Aku dan L sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil, kalau sampai lepas pengawasan sedikit saja—aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan kau lakukan."

"Kalian ini ga percaya banget sama aku," gerutu Mello sebal.

"Percaya kok." Kata Roger, "Karena percaya itulah, aku tidak mau kamu berbuat aneh-aneh."

"Sama aja bo'ong." Mello merengut dan Roger tertawa.

Sekitar 30 menit berkendara dengan mobil, akhirnya mereka tiba di Wammy's House, panti asuhan tersayang mereka. Pagi itu, halaman dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang berlarian dan bercanda tawa. Matt memandang Mello dengan cemas, tapi yang bersangkutan enjoy saja, seakan tidak peduli.

Roger memarkir mobil dekat dengan pintu utama bangunan khas Eropa abad pertengahan itu. Dia mengeluarkan kursi roda Mello dan membantunya duduk.

"Seperti sudah seabad tidak pulang." Mello nyengir memandang rumahnya itu.

Matt turun dan melihat kalau beberapa orang anak berhenti melakukan kegiatan mereka dan berbisik-bisik sambil memandang Mello seakan melihat alien. Matt melempar pandangan '_ku bunuh kalian kalau berani mendekat_' dan membuat anak-anak tadi kembali pada kegiatan mereka.

"Sekarang kamarmu pindah di lantai 1. Ruang besar yang kosong itu." Roger mendorong kursi roda Mello masuk, "Karena kamar itu akan kalian pakai berdua, ku rasa akan cukup."

"Pasti cukup. Kamar itu besar banget." Mello tidak menghiraukan anak-anak yang ada di koridor yang jelas sekali langsung menghindar begitu melihatnya.

"Ini dia." Roger membuka pintu kamar yang dulunya kosong dan berdebu itu. Kini, kamarnya sudah tertata rapi, dengan 2 tempat tidur berjajar dan perabot lengkap, "Aku akan tinggalkan kalian. Aku—masih harus menyampaikan apa yang sebenarnya pada yang lain."

"Sampai nanti, Roger." Mello mengaktifkan kendali auto di kursi rodanya setelah pintu tertutup dan melajukannya ke jendela, "Dari sini halaman terlihat dengan jelas."

Matt meletakkan tas berisi beberapa pakaian Mello di kasur dan menghampiri Mello, "Buka dulu jaketmu. Kau ini tetap saja…."

Mello tertawa pelan, "Aku terlalu senang karena bisa pulang." Mello melepas syal dan jaketnya. "Sepertinya barangmu dan barangku bertumpuk di sini."

"Tenu saja. Ini jadi kamar kita." Matt melepas jaket dan syalnya sendiri. "Istirahatlah!"

"Ga mau! Enak saja, baru pulang sudah kau suruh aku tidur. Malas ah." Mello beralih ke depan komputer, "Kenapa hanya satu? Ini punyaku, 'kan?" Mello melihat tulisannya yang ada di tepian monitor, "Punyamu mana?"

"Tidak butuh. Aku bilang pada L supaya ditaruh di perpus saja." Matt mengganti pakaiannya.

"Padahal itu kan properti untuk peringkat 3 besar." Mello menyalakan komputer, "Datamu?"

"Sudah aman di tempatmu. Jangan kau utak-atik!"

"Paling juga cuma game." Mello mulai berkelana di dunia maya, "Hmm—banyak juga berita baru. Padahal baru aku tinggal beberapa hari."

"Beberapa hari—seminggu tahu."

"Baru 7 hari." Mello membaca berita yang tampak di layar monitor.

Matt menggeret kursi dan duduk di sebelah Mello, "Berita kriminal lagi, suka sekali baca itu."

"Memang hobi. Kau pikir enak ketinggalan berita dari L? Menyebalkan kalau aku tidak bisa berkomentar apapun tentang kasus L sementara Near berkicau seperti burung."

Wajah Matt menegang begitu Mello menyebut nama 'Near'. Dia buru-buru berdiri.

"Mau kemana?"

"Dapur. Aku lapar." Kata Matt asal.

"Ahh—kebetulan. Aku tidak menolak sepiring sandwich dan segelas susu." Mello nyengir.

"Baiklah—baiklah, tuan muda. Aku ambilkan untukmu," Matt membungkuk ala pelayan dan keluar kamar.

Matt berjalan melintasi koridor. Tidak memperdulikan bisik-bisik di sekelilingnya. Dia sempurna dalam hal menulikan telinganya. Dia menuju ke dapur dan minta dibuatkan beberapa potong sandwich pada pengurus panti.

Saat itu Milly datang. Milly adalah perawat yang bekerja di Wammy's House. Tapi lebih mirip sebagai perawat pribadi Near, karena memang anak itu yang paling sering masuk klinik.

"Syukurlah kalian sudah kembali dari RS?" Milly memakai seragam perawatnya. Wanita cantik dan ramah itu bagai sosok seorang ibu dan kakak di panti ini, "Dimana Mello?"

"Di kamar. Dia masih harus banyak istirahat. Kau tentu sudah tahu kondisinya, 'kan?"

Milly mengangguk, "Aku tahu. L yang mengatakannya kemarin." Dia membelai lembut kepala Matt, "Tenanglah—saat ini Roger sudah mengumpulkan anak-anak tertua disini dan memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya, bahwa Mello tidak pernah mendorong Near." Milly tersenyum.

"Apa yang akan berubah walau seluruh panti tahu hal itu?" suara Matt mulai parau, "Apa dengan hal itu kalian bisa mengembalikan keadaan Mello seperti dulu?"

"Matt—" Milly duduk di lantai bertumpu dengan lututnya, "Matt, maaf kami tidak mempercayaimu… maaf…"

Matt menggeleng tanpa mampu menghentikan airmatanya, "Sudah terlambat. Sudah terlambat… Mello— sudah terlanjur terluka…."

Milly memeluk Matt erat. Para pengurus panti yang ada di dapur terdiam. Mungkin kata-kata Matt benar, tidak ada gunanya kata 'maaf' saat ini…..

Matt berjalan kembali ke kamar sambil mendorong kereta makan yang penuh dengan berbagai makanan. Mulai sup sampai steak kesukaannya. Matt merasa malu sendiri, menangis seperti anak kecil. Padahal dia bertekad tidak akan menangis lagi.

Matt sekarang melintasi koridor kosong. Dia yakin anak-anak sekarang di kumpulkan di aula besar, tapi Matt tidak peduli dan terus saja jalan. Jarak dari dapur ke kamarnya yang baru itu lumayan jauh, karena Wammy's House ini adalah panti yang dihuni oleh lebih dari 100 orang anak.

Saat melewati tangga, Matt berpapasan dengan Near yang menuruni anak tangga perlahan. Anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun itu tampak rapuh. Dibalut piyama putih yang selalu dia kenakan sepanjang hari. Anak laki-laki itu berhenti di anak tangga terakhir dan memandang Matt sambil memainkan rambut ikalnya yang berwarna keabuan. Matt pun sontak berhenti dan membalas pandangan Near. Sejenak waktu seakan membeku di antara mereka.

"Kau bolos, no.1? Tumben sekali siswa teladan ini tidak hadir di ruang kelas." Kata Matt dengan nada menyindir.

Near tidak membalas sindiran jelas dan lugas itu, "…. Mello…. bagaimana?" Tanya Near pelan.

Matt memandang tajam pada Near, "Tidak ada hak padamu untuk bertanya tentang keadaannya. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekatinya. Sekali saja kau berani mengusiknya, aku bersumpah aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu."

Puas melihat wajah Near membeku, Matt pun meninggalkannya sendirian dan menghilang di sudut koridor.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

GYAA! Udah lama g mampir ke fandom ini, mendadak nongol dengan twoshot. Well yeah, ini akan jadi twoshot.

Bagi readers yang telah sudi membaca ini fic... err.. bisa kasih tau ini setnya apa ya? AU kah? Ato modified Canon? Ato apa? Bingung juga saia *Author yang g jelas* Maaf kalo kelewat OOC. Ini fic hasil baca ulang ide2 jaman dahulu kala yang baru sempat diketik dalam tiga hari ini, maaf kalau ada yang janggal. Sebisa mungkin nanti diperbaiki sebelum posting chap kedua.

Jadi—mohon saran, kritik dan masukan untuk fic ini. Thank you XDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Without a Reason**

Disclaimer : T. Obata & T. Ohba

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Chara : Matt x Mello

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Mello terbangun saat sinar matahari menerobos ke kamarnya. Dia membuka mata dan mendapati Matt sedang membuka tirai dan jendela, "'Gi, Matt…"

Matt menoleh, "Pagi. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Tidak pernah senyenyak ini sebelumnya." Mello menguap lebar, "Cuaca sedang cerah, ya?"

"Begitulah. Kau mau jalan-jalan?"

Mello duduk, "Kau tidak ada kelas? Sudah 3 hari kau bolos."

"Roger mengizinkanku, kok. Lagipula kau juga belum boleh masuk kelas." Matt mendekat pada Mello dan memeriksa suhu badannya, "Sudah tidak demam. Kita jalan-jalan saja. Danau pasti indah sekali hari ini."

"Umm... boleh. Aku sama sekali belum keluar kamar."

"Nah, sekarang cuci mukamu dan bersiap-siap. Aku akan minta dibuatkan bekal." Dan Matt pun melesat meninggalkan kamar.

"Chee... semangat banget sih." Mello meraih kursi rodanya dan berpindah ke sana. Sekarang dia sudah bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian tanpa bantuan siapapun, termasuk ganti baju. Saat Mello mau ke kamar mandi, ponselnya berbunyi. Dia pun kembali ke meja dan menerima panggilan itu.

"Pagi, M." Sapa suara di ujung sana.

"L!" Mello terkejut.

"Ku pikir kau masih tidur. Di sana masih pagi sekali, kan?"

Mello tertawa, "Aku sudah bangun. Baru saja. Hari ini Matt akan mengajakku ke danau."

"Itu sebabnya suaramu jadi riang begini?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, aku tambahkan berita bagus untuk melengkapi harimu."

"Apa?" Tanya Mello penasaran.

"Aku akan pulang hari ini. Sekarang aku sudah di bandara. Jadi kurang dari 24 jam lagi, kita akan bertemu.

"Yeeeiiii! Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Aku tidak sabar bertemu."

"Bukan hanya aku. Yagami-Kun juga akan ikut. Anggap saja dia sedang bekerja magang padaku. Jadi dia akan tinggal di Wammy's House. Menempati kamarmu yang dulu."

Mello mengangguk-angguk, "Kau juga kedengarannya senang," godanya, "Baiklah, aku tunggu di sini ya."

"Selamat piknik, kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa, M."

"_See ya."_ Dan Mello pun memutus sambungan telepon itu. Dia pun segera mandi dan berganti pakaian. Begitu dia keluar dari kamar mandi, Matt sudah menunggu dengan semangkuk sereal rasa coklat dan juga kotak bekal di meja.

"Sarapan dulu, lalu kita pergi."

"Sip." Mello mengambil mangkuk serealnya, "Oya, hari ini L pulang. Tadi dia telepon aku."

Matt berdiri mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambut Mello, "Pantas wajahmu bersinar-sinar begitu."

Mello memakan serealnya dengan super cepat, "Sudah selesai. Ayo berangkat.!"

Matt menghela nafas, "Dasar tidak sabaran." Dia pun mengambil jaketnya dan jaket Mello. Setelah menyuruh Mello memangku kotak bekal mereka, dia mendorong korsi roda Mello.

"Biar aku saja."

"Tidak usah. Aku lagi ingin mendorongmu pelan-pelan."

Mello melirik Matt, "Baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu pelan."

"Iya iyaa..."

Mereka pun melintasi halaman yang lenggang. Hanya tampak beberapa kelompok anak yang sedang melukis di bawah pohon. Beberapa dari mereka menghampiri Mello dan menanyakan kabarnya. Mereka pastilah yang percaya pada ucapan Roger. Sisa anak yang lain tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka.

Setelah itu, Matt pun membawa Mello ke tepi danau kecil yang ada di belakang Wammy's House. Tempat itu kini berubah warrna menjadi merah.

"Kereeeen!" Mello menyuruh Matt berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon, "Benar-benar sudah musim gugur."

"Memang iya." Matt menggelar tikar kecil dan membantu Mello turun.

Mello bersandar di batang pohon yang lumayan besar itu, "Kalau musim dingin datang, di sini jadi sepi sekali." Kata Mello begitu melihat 2 ekor kelinci berlompatan di dekat mereka. Kalau dulu, dia pasti langsung berlari mengejar dan menangkap kelinci itu.

Matt memandang wajah Mello, rasanya sesak mendengar suara riang Mello yang seperti itu.

"Hey, Matt. Kau bawa game tidak?"

"Selalu." Matt mengeluarkan DS dari saku jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Mello sementara dia memainkan Game Boy.

Mello menyalakan DS itu, "Siaga setiap saat ya? Tapi, apa kau tidak ada game baru? Aku sudah mengalahkanmu ratusan kali di game ini."

"Mana ada. L hanya memberikan game baru kalau nilaiku meningkat."

"Tahun lalu nilai Fisika dan Biologimu naik, 'kan?"

"Cuma 2 poin."

"Tetap saja naik." Mello memulai sebuah game.

Mereka menghabisan waktu dengan bermain game. Sesekali berhenti untuk mengamati hewan-hewan hutan yang melintas di depan mereka. Hingga tak terasa waktu pun bergulir menuju siang.

"Aku lapaaar." Mello meraih kotak bekal dan membukanya. Isinya sangat menggiurkan, dan dia mengambil sebuah roti isi, "Kau tidak makan, Matt?"

"Nanti saja. Kau makan duluan." Matt masih asik dengan Mario Bross di layar Game Boy miliknya.

"Ya sudah." Mello melahap roti itu. Di kejauhan, dia melihat anak-anak sedang menuju ke bukit, "Ah—ternyata hari 'gunung'."

Matt memandang ke arah yang sama, "Cuaca bagus sih. Kau mau ikut?"

Mello menggeleng, "Malas ah. Kapan-kapan saja. Hari ini aku mau bersantai di sini sampai sore." Mello menghabiskan rotinya. Setelah itu dia pun mengambil buku bacaan yang ada di kantung kursinya, "Buku apa ini?" tanyanya pada Matt.

"Entahlah. Aku ambil begitu saja dari rak. Cukup tebal, 'kan?"

Mello melihat buku yang mungkin tebalnya lebih dari 800 halaman itu, "Ya—lumayan tebal untuk dilemparkan ke kepalamu. Kau suruh aku menghabiskan buku ini sehari?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu begitu. Salah sendiri punya kebiasaan tidak akan berhenti membaca sebelum selesai." Matt tesenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

Mello membuka bab pertama buku itu, "Kau ini menyebalkan."

"Pujian yang indah." Kata Matt sambil meneruskan game-nya.

Mereka tetap berada di sana sampai langit berubah jingga. Gunung tampak terbakar karena daun kemerahan terkena sinar matahari sore.

Mello memandang semua itu dengan terpesona, "Indah." Katanya.

Matt mengangguk, "Sangat indah…." Dia memakaikan selimut untuk menghangatkan kaki Mello, "Ayo kita pulang."

Mello membiarkan Matt mendorong kursi rodanya sementara dia meneruskan bacaannya. Jarak antara danau dan Wammy's House lumayan jauh. Dan udara sejuk sore itu membuat Mello tidak bisa menahan kantuknya, jadinya dia pun tertidur dengan cepat.

"Mello?" Matt merasa heran karena Mello diam saja sejak tadi. Dia berhenti dan memandang Mello, "… Tidur." Matt mendorong kursi itu perlahan supaya Mello tidak terbangun…

.

.

Malam harinya, akhirnya L kembali ke Wammy's House. Bersama dengan Raito. Dia, seperti biasa, disambut meriah oleh anak-anak di sana. L sebenarnya sudah ingin bertemu Mello, tapi, dalam sambungan telepon terakhir mereka sore tadi, Mello bilang kalau L harus menemani anak-anak itu dulu. L memandang ke jendela kamar Mello yang tampak dari halaman. Dia mendapati anak itu dan Matt tersenyum dan melambai padanya.

Setelah sekitar 1 jam L dan Raito tertahan di aula besar, mereka pun 'dibebaskan'. Tak buang waktu, L pun mengajak Raito ke kamar Mello dan Matt.

"L!" Mello menyambut kedatangan L di tempat tidurnya, "Raito-San."

"Selamat malam." L menutup pintu kamar itu, "Tumben sudah di tempat tidur?" L duduk di kasur Matt dan Raito duduk di kursi kayu.

"Aku sedikit demam." Mello nyengir.

"Seharian dia di luar. Susah sekali di ajak pulang." Kata Matt yang menghadap komputer dan memainkan gamenya.

"Habis aku bosan di dalam terus." Mello memandang Raito, "Jadi—akhirnya kau ikut kemari ya?"

"Ya. Yang lain sudah sepakat menjebakku."

Mello tertawa, "Kalau marah, kenapa wajahmu tersenyum begitu?"

Raito langsung salah tingkah.

L beralih ke sebelah Mello, "Sementara aku akan tetap di sini. Lagipula Yagami kun masih butuh adaptasi."

"Kau tidak mengambil kasus lagi?"

"Pekerjaan tetap jalan. Tapi secara online. Watari yang akan ada di TKP menggantikan aku."

"Kasihan Mr. Watari." Mello menutup buku yang membuatnya tidak tega untuk tidur dan meninggalkan cerita yang sangat menarik itu.

"Sudah malam sekali. Aku akan mengantar Yagami-Kun ke kamarnya. Besok setelah kelas, aku akan kemari lagi."

"Baiklah. Sampai besok, L, Raito san."

.

.

"Bosaaaan." Mello membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Halaman sepi dan tidak ada seorang anak pun di sana. Hal biasa kalau L pulang.

Hari ini Matt mulai masuk kelas. Tapi Roger dan L belum mengizinkan Mello untuk masuk. Itulah yang membuat Mello BT sepanjang hari. Dia melirik jam dinding, masih tersisa waktu 3 jam sebelum kelas hari itu bubar. Tapi setidaknya, sebentar lagi istirahat makan siang. Matt pasti segera kembali, pikir Mello.

Dia pun menuju ke komputer yang sejak tadi menyala sia-sia. Dengan malas dia membuka sebuah website berita kesukaannya. Kasus yang ditangani L di Jepang jadi head line di situs itu, "Sempurna seperti biasa." Gumam Mello, lalu dia beralih ke situs penjualan buku walau tidak ada niat membeli karena buku yang belum dia baca di perpustakaan Wammy's House masih sangat banyak.

Tiba-tiba Mello mendengar suara gaduh dari koridor. Dia pun segera keluar dari kamar dan melihat anak-anak berkerumun di dekat tangga. Sepertinya ada yang berkelahi…

"TARIK KEMBALI UCAPANMU BARUSAN!"

Mello terkejut mendengar suara Matt.

"KENAPA? MEMANGNYA AKU SALAH KALAU BILANG ANAK CACAT SEPERTI DIA TIDAK DIBUTUHKAN LAGI DI SINI?"

Mello membeku saat keadaan jadi riuh lagi. Anak-anak yang lain berusaha melerai, tapi Mello bisa melihat kalau Matt sedang menghajar Tonny, teman seangkatannya yang memang tidak bisa saling akur itu.

"MATT!" Mello berteriak dengan suara terkeras yang bisa dia keluarkan. Perkelahian dan keriuhan di sana langsung berubah menjadi kesunyian yang hampa.

Matt melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher baju Tonny dan berdiri. Anak-anak yang lain bersamaan merapat ke dinding, sehingga Matt bisa memandang Mello.

"Kemari!" kata Mello.

Matt menghapus darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya dan mendekati Mello. Dia berdiri diam berhadapan dengan Mello yang memandangnya dengan tajam.

PLAK!

Tanpa disangka, Mello menampar Matt sekuat tenaga, jelas saja kejadian itu membuat anak-anak yang lain terkejut, tapi mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mello memandang wajah Matt, lalu dia mengusap pipi Matt yang merah karena tamparannya barusan. Matt pun langsung memeluk Mello erat.

"... Maaf…" Bisiknya lirih.

"Bukan padaku. Minta maaf pada Tonny!"

Matt mengangguk. Dia melepaskan Mello dan memandang Tonny yang masih terduduk di lantai, "... Maafkan aku." Katanya pelan.

Lalu datanglah Roger bersama beberapa orang pengurus panti. Mereka membubarkan kerumunan anak-anak yang ada di tangga. Kemudian Roger menghampiri Mello dan Matt dan meminta mereka untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Matt, kenapa kau memukuli Tonny?"

Matt tidak menjawab. Dia berdiri sambil menunduk di belakang Mello. Mello sendiri langsung menuju ke kasurnya dan berpindah tempat.

"Sini." Katanya pada Matt yang langsung menurut begitu saja, "Matt nanti akan bicara. Sekarang biar dia di sini dulu."

Roger menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Pria tua itu pun meninggalkan kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Mello menarik Matt supaya dia duduk di sebelahnya, "…. Maaf aku menamparmu."

Matt menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau kau berkelahi. Apalagi hanya gara-gara aku."

"Tapi—dia menghinamu… dia…" Matt mulai menangis.

Mello menyandarkan kepala Matt di pundaknya, "Apapun alasannya. Kau tidak boleh berkelahi. Mengerti? Sekarang bersihkan lukamu dan tidurlah. Tidak usah masuk kelas dulu."

Lagi-lagi Matt mengangguk dan menuruti apa kata Mello. Setelah membersihkan luka di wajah dan tangannya, Matt pun duduk lagi di sebelah Mello, "Boleh aku tidur disini?"

"Ya." Mello membiarkan Matt berbaring di sebelahnya. Mello pun ikut berbaring, "Berjanji padaku kalau kau tidak akan berkelahi lagi. Biar apapun yang mereka katakan tentangku. Okay?"

Matt mengangguk.

"Janji?"

"…. Janji."

Mello tersenyum puas, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Nah—sekarang… TIDUR!"

Matt merapat pada Mello dan memejamkan matanya, rasa nyeri di pipi dan tangannya tidak menghalanginya untuk bertemu dengan mimpi yang sangat indah….

.

"Mereka tidur." L masuk ke kamar Mello dan Matt bersama Raito.

"Kaget sekali. Aku tidak menyangka Matt yang tampak kalem itu bisa jadi lumayan brutal."

L duduk di dekat tempat tidur Mello, "Aku yakin Matt bersedia lompat dari puncak gunung tertinggi kalau Mello menyuruhnya. Rasanya jiwa raga anak itu hanya untuk Mello." L membenahi selimut 2 anak yang tidur pulas itu.

Raito menggeret kursi yang lain, "Kenapa Matt bisa sampai seperti itu pada Mello?"

"Bisa dikatakan— kalau tidak karena Mello, mungkin Matt tidak akan hidup sekarang." L memandang Raito, "Cerita panjang lagi."

Raito tersenyum sekenanya, "Lanjutkan!"

"Mello menyelamatkan Matt." L langsung pada intinya, "Saat mereka bertemu, Matt adalah anak yang tinggal di gang-gang kumuh. Mello melihat Matt dipukuli oleh pria tua, yang jelas sekali adalah seorang pemabuk, dengan sebatang kayu. Memang dasarnya Mello adalah anak yang tidak suka kekerasan, jadi tanpa pikir panjang dia pun menghentikan pria tua itu. Hasilnya, kepalanya bocor dan mendapat 10 jahitan. Kalau saja Roger tidak datang, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Mello. Sejak saat itulah Matt, bisa dibilang, mengabdikan diri untuk Mello."

Raito terkejut lagi mendengar cerita itu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kisah yang mungkin selama ini dia kenal dari drama, kini menjadi kenyataan di hadapannya.

"Aku belum pernah lihat Matt membantah kata-kata Mello. Tapi Matt bisa menjadi rem yang bagus untuk menghentikan Mello kalau anak itu mulai kelewat batas." L tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap kepala Matt.

"Ngg…." Matt terbangun dan dia membuka matanya, "… L?" Matt duduk pelan-pelan dan memindahkan tangan Mello yang merangkulnya.

"Wajahmu jadi hancur begini, Matt." L menyentuh memar di pelipis Matt, "aku tidak ingat alau kau punya pukulan yang begitu kuat. Kau tahu, Tonny terpaksa harus ke dokter gigi karena 3 giginya tanggal."

"…. Maaf."

"Tidak apa. Tapi lain kali, belajarlah untuk mengendalikan emosimu."

Matt mengangguk. Lalu dia memandang Mello yang masih pulas. Lalu dia melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Matt turun dari tempat tidur.

"Kau mau kemana? Tanya L.

"…. Dapur. Mello harus makan dan minum obat."

"Biar aku saja." Raito menawarkan diri.

Matt menggeleng, "Ini tugasku. Tidak ada yang boleh menggantikan aku." Dan Matt pun keluar dari kamar.

"Lihat 'kan?" L memandang Raito yang sepertinya lumayan terkejut, "Jangankan kau, aku sendiri saja tidak pernah diizinkan untuk membantunya."

"Mengagetkan juga…."

"Kalau bisa dibilang, mungkin yang belum menerima kenyataan saat ini adalah Matt. " L membenahi selimut Mello, "Yagami kun… bagaimana reaksimu kalau orang yang sangat berarti bagimu tiba-tiba menjadi seperti Mello?"

Raito tertegun mendengar pertanyaan L, dan dia pun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Bahkan kau pun terdiam…." Kata L pelan, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan…. Saat ini pun aku tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan untuk mereka."

"Ryuuzaki." Raito berdiri dan mendekati L, "Keberadaanmu di sini saja ku rasa sudah cukup bagi Mello."

"Tapi tidak untukku."

"Ryuuzaki! Jangan seperti ini! Aku juga yakin kalau Mello tidak akan suka melihatmu yang lemah begini," Raito mengguncang bahu L, "Bagaimana jadinya kalau Mello sampai merasa kalau dia membuatmu sedih sampai seperti ini?" L menunduk, itu membuat Raito agak emosi, "Ryuuzaki! Jawab aku!"

L menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya dia menyandarkan diri pada Raito, "… Maaf— Aku sedang kacau sekali."

"Dilihat saja sudah tahu." Raito menegakkan badan L, "Kalau kau begini terus, kasihan Mello dan Matt, 'kan. Jika bukan kau, siapa lagi yang bisa menghibur mereka?"

"Kau benar." L memandang Mello yang tampaknya tidak terusik oleh suara-suara di sekitarnya, "Aku harus kuat— demi mereka. Begitu 'kan?"

Raito mengangguk, "Tapi kau bisa tenang—kau tidak perlu berpura-pura kuat kalau di depanku."

L tersenyum, "Kau benar-benar mengambil semua keuntungan untukmu, ya… Yagami kun."

"Raito."

L memandang pemuda di sampingnya itu, "Ya— Raito kun."

.

Matt keluar dari dapur sambil membawa 2 porsi makanan dan juga kue-kue manis. Dia mendorong kereta makan itu dengan cepat, membuat anak-anak yang ada di koridor segera menempelkan diri ke dinding untuk menghindari kereta yang terisi penuh itu.

Matt berhenti mendadak di koridor sepi menuju kamarnya dan Mello, karena sehelai serbet makan jatuh. Dia mengambil serbet itu dan melipatnya rapi lag, tapi tidak dia letakkan di tempat semula, melainkan di bagian bawah kereta makan itu. Saat Matt berdiri, dia terkejut mendapati kalau Near dsudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Mau apalagi kau?" Tanya Matt dingin.

Near memandang Matt. Ada keraguan di matanya, tapi sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk tidak mundur walau ancaman Matt masih terngiang di telinganya, "Aku— ingin bertemu dengan Mello."

"Untuk apa? Mentertawakan dia?"

Near menggeleng cepat, "Aku— ingin berterima kasih… Milly sudah menceritakan semua… dan itu berarti… aku berhutang nyawa pada Mello."

Matt memandang tajam pada Near, "Lalu bagaimana kau mau melunasi hutang itu? Apa kau bersedia melakukan apa yang dilakukan Mello jika saja kau tahu ada obat untuk menyembuhkan kakinya? APA KAU SANGGUP MELAKUKAN ITU?" mati-matian dia bertahan supaya airmatanya tidak tumpah, dan dia juga berusaha menahan tangannya supaya tidak sampai menghajar Near.

Tubuh Near merosot dan terduduk di lantai. Walau pelan, Matt yakin kalau dia mendengar suara isak tangis, "…. Maaf… maaf… seandainya saja aku sedikit lebih kuat… seandainya saja aku bisa langsung memberitahu semua orang kalau Mello tidak mendorongku… mungkin… mungkin dia…"

Matt mendadak lemas. Tubuhnya limbung dan dia pun bersandar pada dinding. Emosinya bercampur tidak karuan. Marah— bingung, terkejut… tapi entah kenapa, ada setitik rasa lega disana. Mungkinkah—sebenarnya Matt hanya ingin mendengar kata maaf dari Near? Near yang begitu dia benci karena menghancurkan mimpi Mello…

"Kumohon, Matt… izinkan aku bertemu dengan Mello. Izinkan aku…" Pinta Near dengan suara parau. Suara yang tidak di kenal Matt.

Luluh—akhirnya Matt mendekati Near dan membantunya berdiri, "… Ayo."

Near terkejut, tapi dia pun mengikuti Matt menuju ke kamar yang selama ini hanya bisa dia lewati tanpa sekali pun berani untuk mengetuk pintunya….

"Wah wah—kunjungan yang tidak terduga." L berdiri begitu melihat kedatangan Matt bersama Near, "Kau menangis?" L sendiri terkejut melihat wajah Near yang basah itu, "Matt—"

"Tidak aku apa-apakan kok, dia nangis sendiri." Matt mendorong kereta penuh makanan itu ke dekat kasur, "Mello mana?"

"Sedang mandi." Kata Raito yang berdiri dan menyuruh Near duduk di tempatnya.

Matt menyusul ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan 3 orang lainnya.

L duduk lagi di kasur, "Syukurlah, Near. Dengan begini, kau akan lega 'kan?"

Near mengangguk. Butir airmata masih dengan rutin membasahi wajahnya.

Tak lama, Mello pun keluar dari kama mandi bersama Matt yang mendorong kursi rodanya. Sepertinya Matt sudah mengatakan tentang kedatangan Near ke kamar itu. L berpikir—seandainya Mello masih Mello yang dulu, mungkin wajahnya sudah tertekuk dan langsung badmood. Tapi yang L lihat saat ini adalah wajah Mello yang tetap tenang meski musuh bebuyutannya memasuki teritorialnya.

"_Mello benar-benar sudah berubah_," batin L. Sedikit dilema, apakah dia harus senang atau sedih.

Mello menyuruh Matt untuk mendekat pada Near. Tapi karena terlalu lama, akhirnya Mello jalan sendiri dengan kontrol autonya. Dia berhenti di depan Near, "Hai—ini kali pertama kita bertemu setelah aku pulang."

Near hanya mengangguk.

"Ada yang mau kau katakan?"

L berdiri di belakang Near dan memegang bahu anak itu, "Katakan saja."

Near memandang L sebentar sebelum menandang Mello lagi, "…. Mello... Maaf… terima kasih…."

"Akujadi bingung. Yang mana? Maaf atau terima kasih?"

"Maaf… karena aku— kau jadi begini. Terima kasih— karena mencarikan obat untukku."

Mello tersenyum, "Sudahlah!" dia menggenggam kedua tangan Near, "Mau marah sampai kapanpun, mau menangis sampai kapanpun, atau mau mengutuk siapapun, kakiku tidak akan sembuh. Lagipula aku sudah menganggap semua itu masa lalu." Dia mengeringkan wajah Near dengan lengan bajunya yang panjang, "Sekarang bagiku hanyalah bagaimana aku akan mencapai masa depanku. Meski lumpuh, aku masih hidup 'kan? Aku masih bisa melakukan apa yang bisa kalian semua lakukan. Jadi... sudahlah."

Mello memandang Matt dan memberinya isyarat untuk mendekat. Mello meraih tangan Matt dan menyuruhnya berjabat tangan dengan Near, "Semua sudah usai. Aku tidak mau ada yang mengungkit tentang ini lagi." Mello tersenyum saat Matt dan Near berjabat tangan, "Kalian semua adalah keluargaku. Dan aku tidak mau kalau keluargaku sedih karena aku. Sekarang berjanjilah, kalian berdua, tidak akan membahas ini lagi."

Matt dan Near saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya mereka mengangguk bersamaan. L dan Raito pun tersenyum melihat semua itu. Beban yang menyesakkan terasa semakin berkurang dan berkurang hingga akhirnya berlalu begitu saja tertiup angin musim gugur. Mulai saat ini, Wammy's House akan menjalani kehidupan mereka yang baru…

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Harusnya sih, tamat. Cuma kok nanggung ya? Ntar aku kasih extra chap deh^^ Makasih buat yg udah baca =))

10


End file.
